First Kiss
by AniMeViEtGrl
Summary: Whoever it was that said first kisses didn't matter could just go and die. Seriously. ShikaIno


**Title**: First Kiss

**Summary**: Whoever it was that said first kisses weren't important could just go and die. Seriously.

**Genre**: Dramance :D....and maybe a little bit of humor?

**Written**: March 2009

**Rating**: Teen for language.

**Notes**: Shikamaru – 22 year old "sophomore" in college. Ino – 22 year old full time pop singer.

Not related to the Japanese drama in any way.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto...

* * *

"The young lady is not in the garden!"

"She is not in the kitchen either!"

"The miss was not spotted in the sunroom!"

A flurry of pink tresses rushed down the grand stairway of the Yamanaka manor. The sound of clicking heels became more frantic with every step. The steps ceased as the young woman paused in the middle of the grand entrance room, watching as the maids and servants scurried around like chickens with their heads chopped off.

Twenty-one year old Haruno Sakura resisted the urge to strangle every one of the servants. How was it possible for one girl to escape unnoticed by the eyes of a hundred staff members? She moved her hand to massage her temples gently.

"I do _not_ get paid enough for this…"

* * *

X O X O X O X O X O x o x O X O X O X O X O X

**First Kiss**

**A ShikaxIno One-shot**

X O X O X O X O X O x o x O X O X O X O X O X

* * *

"And don't forget to tune in to the show Friday! The beautiful pop diva Miss Yamanaka Ino will be stopping by to talk about her first ever drama role. We'll be asking her about her thoughts on the drama and casting…Furthermore…"

The gruff-looking cab driver snorted from his seat, extending his hand out to switch the station on the radio.

"Damned celebrities taking over the media. I ain't interested in knowing what color shoes they where" he remarked with annoyance, finally settling on a station that blasted heavy metal rock.

The driver moved his hand to adjust the mirror, spotting the passenger sitting quietly in the back. The girl flinched behind her large Gucci sunglasses and clutched at her headscarf, obscuring most of her features from the cab driver. The driver eyed her from within the mirror.

"Ain't you a little hot bundled up in all them clothes missy?" he asked curiously, fetching his pack of cigarettes from inside his glove compartment. The girl shook her head.

"…No, I'm fine. My skin is just sensitive to sunlight" she mumbled quietly.

The man grunted a response and lit the cigarette in his mouth. The window squeaked with age as he rolled it down, resting his arm on the side of the door. The young woman rolled her cerulean orbs behind her shades and opted to stare out the window. Why did he even bother to ask when he wasn't going to listen to her in the fist place? She'd never understand these kinds of people….

The girl shook her head and folded her hands onto her lap. She could feel her cell phone vibrate frantically within her Coach purse but ignored the pleas nonetheless. Her brows met and she felt the cab come to stop.

_I'm sorry forehead…but this is something I have to do…_

Famous pop sensation Ino Yamanaka unzipped her purse, pulling out a couple of bills to pay the cab driver. She quickly opened the car door, slamming it shut while ignoring the drivers calls about change.

Ino secured her headscarf and looked upon the large campus grounds of the ever prominent Todai (Tokyo University).

With a click of her stiletto heels, Ino headed towards the First Medical building.

"He's here. I just know it" she muttered reassuringly, setting her eyes towards her destination.

X

O

X

"Nara-san! Is it really true?"

Shikamaru frowned, setting down the papers. He tried to tune out the loud voices in the student lounge but miserably failed in doing so. In the background, he could faintly pick out signs of conversation.

"Turn the volume up! They're going to interview Yamanaka Ino!"

"Yeah! Hurry it up Emi or we're going to miss it!"

"Alright, alright! Just stop yelling in my ear!"

Shikamaru sighed, raising his gaze to the college junior in front of him.

"Is what true?" he asked plainly, despite the fact that he already knew what would come next.

On the TV, the excited hostess rushed up to the pop diva, offering her a seat beside her. The blonde girl gave the camera an alluring smile. Shikamaru could hear the male underclassmen sigh dreamily and he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for having me on the show today Mimi-san!" Ino chimed cutely. She waved to the audience who whooped with glee.

Mimi and Ino exchanged some small talk before the hostess brought up the matter of Ino's new drama role.

"So Ino-chan, we hear that you're going to star in a new upcoming drama series with the beautiful actress Hyuga Hinata and the irresistible Inuzuka Kiba! Since it is your debut as an actress, are you excited about this?" The woman asked eagerly.

Ino laughed.

"I'm very good friends with Hinata-chan and I know she's a fanstastic actress!. I'm totally excited to work with her! I just hope I don't make her look bad though!" Ino admitted sheepishly. The crowd laughed in response.

She continued.

"This is going to be my very first time meeting Inuzuka Kiba though so I'm a little bit nervous. I've seen a couple of Inuzuka-kun's films and can tell that he's a great actor! I'm going to do my best not to slow either of them down." she commented politely. The crowd "oooh"ed.

Mimi smiled "That's very sweet of you!"

Ino blushed.

The woman looked at her note cards and smiled at her next question. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder and crossed her leg over the other.

"If you don't mind me asking Ino-chan, there's been word about your role having a kissing scene in the drama…could you clarify if this information is indeed true?"

The audience immediately hushed in anticipation and the singer giggled.

"Well Mimi-san, as you know, my role in this drama is Hinata-chan's best friend so I won't be having much scenes…but to answer your question…I will in fact have a kissing scene with another costar" she answered professionally, despite the slight flush staining her cheeks.

Shikamaru tuned out the interview then, eying the boy who, like the rest of the males in the room, had his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Is _**what**_ true?" he asked again with annoyance, breaking the boy's attention off the TV screen. The boy blushed in embarrassment and finally tore his gaze away from the show.

"Umm…I heard that you were some super genius or something. You even helped Kyohei pass his exams…" he began awkwardly. Shikamaru set the papers into a plastic bin.

"Kyohei's a smart guy, he just has trouble understanding some concepts in math" Shikamaru retorted easily. The boy scratched his head.

"Um yeah…so I was wondering if you could help me study too…it'd be really quick though! I promise! I just need you to explain a few things…"

He clapped his hands together in plea.

Shikamaru sighed, scratching his temple irritatingly.

"There's been a lot of people asking me for favors so I don't think I'd have time for it…" he replied truthfully. Seeing the boy's crestfallen expression Shikamaru inwardly groaned. With a sigh he tossed the other papers into the recycling bin, picking up the broom lying on the floor.

"…I'm tutoring a study group at 4 this afternoon in the library so if you want you can stop by and I'll help you then" he added reluctantly. _Great. Now I have another person to tutor!_

The boy pulled the corners of his lips into a wide smile.

"Really?! Thank-you! Thank-you so much Shikamaru-san! You're a life savor!"

On the TV screen Ino laughed at Mimi's comment.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend right now. My agency is really strict about that sort of thing and my dad is pretty overprotective" she laughed angelically.

Mimi tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"So it's true then that you've never had a boyfriend before?"

The comment took Ino by surprise and the she laughed again.

"As embarrassing as it sounds…it's true. It's all thanks to my father though since he won't let any boy come within ten feet of me" she retorted jokingly. Ino then turned to face the camera and gave a small peace sign with her hand.

"But don't worry, I still love you daddy!" she added cutely.

The students in the lounge were bustling with chatter now.

"What?! That sex on a stick is still chaste! Talk about a waste!" a boy commented.

"I don't believe it! There's no way a chick in her twenties with looks like hers is still cherry! She's probably the type to sleep around behind her father's back…" another girl said, rolling her eyes.

"You sure you're not talking about yourself Mika?" another boy grinned from his seat. The girl narrowed her eyes and reached for the pillow beside her, chucking it at him angrily.

"Shut up you bastard!"

Shikamaru pulled his hand out of the boy's delighted grasp. "Yeah, yeah" he answered dryly. With a long sigh he forced himself out of his seat.

Picking up the recycling bin Shikamaru quietly made his way out of the noisy lounge.

Ino smiled beautifully for the audience.

"Right now I just want to focus on my career and ---"

With a click of the door, the pop diva's voice was no more to Shikamaru's ears.

X

O

X

"I'm sorry Miss but the name Nara Shikamaru is not enlisted on our student roster" the admissions lady replied apologetically. She took a moment to observe the oddly dressed young woman in front of her with curiosity. The young woman frowned.

"Are you positive? I'm pretty sure he's here. Maybe he's just not on file or something…" The girl suggested quietly. With a small sigh she pressed her brows together in frustration. She did not come all this way only to walk out empty handed.

The lady in turn nodded.

"I'm very sorry Miss, let me check again…"

Ino huffed, turning around so she could lean on the counter. She crossed her arms and checked her watch impatiently. Filming wouldn't start until another two hours so she had a little bit of time left.

The lady swerved around in her office chair, facing Ino once again.

"The name is still not coming up in the system Miss. If you can wait thirty minutes I can get someone else to help you" she offered politely.

Ino wanted to sigh but refrained from doing so. She gave the lady a strained smile instead.

"No, that's alright. Thank-you for your help though" she muttered and turned before waiting for the lady's reply.

Ino chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, walking out of the medical building.

_Were my sources wrong…? Sakura's information is always flawless so I highly doubt it… _

With another exasperated sigh Ino turned the corner, only to emit a cry when she bumped into a man's chest. The singer landed on her butt and "oof", groaning as her headscarf fell around her shoulders, allowing a halo of light blonde hair to frame her face. Muttering a string of curses, she lifted her eyes to glare at the person.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

The young man's expression also changed to one of surprise.

"Ino…chan?"

Ino inwardly groaned, recognizing his face in an instant. _Just my damn luck!_

She forced a smile, looking up at the face of her fellow co-actor.

"Er. Hello…Minami-kun…" She greeted slowly. She had totally forgotten that _he _was also attending Todai. She straightened her sunglasses and warily accepted his extended hand, pulling herself up. The young man grinned.

"If you wanted to go to the set together you could've just called me! I would've picked you up instead" He laughed, already jumping to conclusions. Ino rolled her eyes, thanking the Gods that he couldn't see them behind her large shades.

The man pouted.

"And didn't I tell you to cut it out with the polite talk? You can just call me Shuji!" he corrected happily, draping an arm around the blonde's shoulder. Ino glared at his flirtatious actions. She moved a hand to brush her bangs from her eyes.

"But we're not that familiar with each other…" she answered sweetly, politely shrugging out of his grasp. Ino grimaced at his smiling expression. The only thing she hated about being an idol was keeping up with her given "image". If it weren't for her reputation Ino would've knocked this guy to kingdom come by now…

Shuji chuckled, putting his arm around the girl again.

"Don't worry Ino-chan! After today we'll become more familiar with each other…" he spoke in what she supposed he meant as a joke. Ino on the other hand did not fall for it. She knew just what he was implying. She forced a small smile.

"Oh Mina--Shuji-kun, you're such a tease" she giggled, turning the other way so she could silently stick her tongue out in disgust.

Shuji chuckled.

An awkward silence fell between the two and Ino saw it as an opportunity to leave. Just when she prepared to turn around, she felt Shuji's voice speak up from behind.

"You know…Ino-chan…"

The blonde stiffened at the huskiness in his voice. She slowly turned her head, noticing how close his face was to her own. Shuji rested a hand on her arm gently, watching her pink lips as he spoke.

"If you're…nervous about the kiss scene today…we can…_practice_ a little before we leave…" he proposed, snaking a suggestive arm around her waist.

The blonde narrowed her eyes into deadly slits. She let out a surprised gasp when he pinned her against the wall.

Ino's mind was a raging battle between her pride and reputation. She couldn't decide whether she should scream for help or flat out kick him in the groin. Screaming would cause too much attention and surely someone would recognize her through all the commotion. This was totally not an option since it'd prevent her from searching for Shikamaru. Kicking him in the groin would draw less attention but if the pervert squealed, her rep would be over for sure…

Ino clenched her jaw…she needed to think of something fast!

X

O

X

"There was someone looking for me?"

The woman nodded at the young man.

"I knew I had heard your name somewhere before but it didn't occur to me until after she'd left. She seemed to think that you were a student though…" the lady answered sheepishly.

Shikamaru raised an inquisitive brow.

"What'd she look like?"

The woman shook her head.

"I don't know exactly…she had on an unusual outfit though. Her face was covered by a headscarf and she wore large sunglasses so I couldn't see much…I'm truly sorry…" the admissions lady apologized. Shikamaru waved a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry about it. You said this didn't happen long ago right? So she's probably still around here…thanks for the information"

The woman sighed in relief and bid the boy goodbye before resuming her work.

Shikamaru sighed as he exited the medical building.

_What a pain in the ass…_

He couldn't just ignore the visitor…it could be his mother for all he knew. He had twisted the truth a bit when he left for Tokyo a year ago and had told his parents that he had won a tuition-free scholarship to Todai. He also sold his cell phone last month to earn some extra cash.

"Maybe they finally found out…" he muttered regretfully, thinking about the possible lecture from his parents that lie in his future…

"Oi! Nara!"

Shikamaru turned his head at the voice. A couple of college seniors were walking towards the medical building.

"Can you go clean the dorm rooms? Someone accidentally knocked over that weird underclassman's bug collection again…" the boy snickered mockingly.

Shikamaru frowned. He would've glared at the boy too if it weren't for the fact that it'd be a wasted effort.

The boy's friend laughed beside him. He elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"Don't be mean Ryu!"

He turned to Shikamaru and smirked. "Do your best janitor Nara!"

Shikamaru let out an annoyed sigh. Whether they were his underclassman or upperclassman, they were all still annoying as hell.

X

O

X

Before Shuji's lips could descend on hers Ino raised her hands and smacked them on both of his cheeks, stopping his advances. She grimaced at his smell. Did he bathe in his cologne today or what? She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Shuji blinked his eyes open in surprise.

"I'm sorry Minami but I am _**not**_ going to have you take my first kiss. I seriously don't know what you take me for but I have no intention to bring your horny fantasies to life" she replied tartly. The boy could only gape at her as she released her hold on him, pushing him aside.

With one last sneer the diva turned on her heels and walked away.

Turning the corner at last Ino quickened her pace in just in case Shuji decided to run after her. She took her shades off to glance at her watch again, disregarding her surroundings completely.

"Hey! Isn't that **YAMANAKA** **INO**?!" an excited voice shrieked.

Ino whipped her head towards a girl who was with her friends. Her scream had caught the attention of the other students nearby and they all looked at her with surprise.

"No way!"

"It really is her!"

"For real?!"

"Where?"

Ino cursed under her breath, realizing that she had forgotten to put her headscarf back on. She began to slowly shrink away from students as they came towards her one by one. When the number of students began to increase she held up her hands nervously.

"I'm really sorry guys but I'm here on an errand. I'll sign autographs later I promise...!" she pleaded softly, taking a small step back as they neared.

The horde of students was now too close for comfort and one of them had accidentally bumped into her, causing her to drop her shades in surprise. Ino could distinctively make out a crunching sound and she inwardly frowned. She winced when another student had come to close.

"H-Hey! Would you guys please stop crowding around?" she cried when student after student would bump into her. It had reached the point where Ino could no longer tell how many students were surrounding her. An excited fanboy practically pushed a piece of paper and pencil in her face and Ino staggered to keep her balance.

"Please…!" she tried to make out but the cries of her name were too loud to make out amongst the noise. Ino winced when her body rammed into another boy's shoulder. She forced her eyes shut, feeling her head starting to spin from all of the commotion.

Opening her eyes Ino tried once again to calm the crowd down.

"Alright! Give me your papers everybody and--"

Just then, she felt a massive blow from behind and she staggered forward, reaching her hands out in hopes of grabbing onto someone to keep her balance. The papers that she had held were now scattered among the crowd and trampled on.

Ino clenched her teeth in pain. She could feel herself getting ready to pass out any moment now. Ino could feel tears brimming in the corners of her eyes and for a moment ignored the many people surrounding her.

Moments later she felt her eyelids beginning to drift shut. A face came into Ino's mind and she bit her lip.

_Shikamaru…!_

"Ino!"

Before the pop diva could look at the voice's owner and before the owner of it could even reach her, Ino's world suddenly became engulfed in darkness.

X

O

X

"Ino…!"

That same familiar voice continued to play over again and again, tugging at Ino's consciousness.

"Ino!"

The blonde tried her best to open her eyes but it felt like some force was keeping them shut. The voice felt like it was coming from several meters away but she could still tell that there was a familiarity to it. Ino tried to open her eyes again to see who it was. Something was telling her that she _**knew**_ this person…

"_**Ino**_!!"

And then it hit her.

_Shikamaru!_

Opening her eyes Ino shot out of bed, tightly clutching onto the white sheets beneath her. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"Ino!"

The blonde felt her pounding heart subside and she let go of the sheets.

She turned towards the voice.

Cerulean eyes met emerald ones.

Ino blinked, her smile faltering at the guest before her.

"Sa…Sakura…" she whispered quietly, as if the name was foreign to her lips. Ino grimaced and locked her gaze to the ground, feeling ashamed for having her hopes up. She fisted the sheets in her hand angrily.

The pink haired young woman launched herself at Ino then, throwing her arms around her best friend in an embrace.

Ino blinked in alarm and was about to push the girl away when she felt Sakura's trembling body. She could feel the girl sniffle a cry against her hair.

"You big…stupid, pig-headed _**idiot**_! Do you know how worried I was?!" she tried to scream through her sobs. Ino's eyes watered with emotion and she returned the hug.

"Sorry…" came her dumb response. She sounded like a child after getting scolded.

When Sakura had finally calmed down Ino released the hug.

"I…how did I get here?" Ino asked after a moment of collecting her thoughts.

Another voice cut in.

"I was the one who brought you here"

Ino turned her head towards the young man in surprise.

"Sh--…" She began slowly but suddenly stopped.

Sakura's eyes softened at her friend and she sat down on the bed. She turned and smiled at the boy standing at the far end of the room.

"You were very lucky that Shuji-kun was there to rescue you Ino. I don't know what might've happened to you if he wasn't!" Her assistant exclaimed with relief.

Ino felt a wave of disappointment crash into her heart. She kept her eyes trained on her lap.

_So I was imagining things all along…_

The blonde bit her lip, fighting back the tears that stung at her eyes. Her fingers clenched and unclenched as if trying to keep her cool. She let out a shaky breath as the tears finally came rolling down her cheeks. Sakura was stunned into silence and she traded glances with Shuji.

"I-Ino…what's wrong?! Are you hurt anywhere..?"

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head violently.

Her friend gave a frown and gently kneeled down beside her, placing her hand over Ino's. She raised her eyes to meet Shujis and the boy nodded his head in understanding. He left the room with a small shut of the door.

The cherry blossom returned her gaze to her friend.

"Then…"

"--wanted…him…" the blonde sobbed. Sakura pressed her brows together in confusion.

"You what?"

Ino let out another choked cry, wiping at her tears with her free hand. She let out a shaky breath before answering again.

"I really…_**really**_ wanted to see him…" she managed to get out clearly this time. Ino could feel a tug at her heart at the thought of Shikamaru and her tears began to stream down harder. She tried to stop her hiccups before she went on.

"I wanted to…" Ino paused to let out a shudder of breath, "…wanted to tell him how I felt…I wanted to see him again after all these years…"

Sakura squeezed Ino's hand sympathetically.

"You don't mean…" the girl trailed off, the sound of the boy's name silently rolling off of her tongue. Ino nodded.

"Shikamaru…" the singer finished, feeling a new set of tears sting at her eyes.

Sakura could faintly hear the door open and shut behind her but ignored it because it was probably the nurse preparing to check on Ino's condition.

She looked at Ino again and could feel her own eyes well up with tears.

"You really were…serious…about him…even after ten years…" she recalled sadly. Ino nodded, the tears streaking down her cheeks only every so often now.

"Shikamaru was--he was my first love…" Ino admitted, pulling her knees towards her chest so she could lean her chin against them.

"Even after I moved…and after we lost contact with each other five years ago…I still…I still can't get over him. I just…" Ino breathed a sigh.

"I loved him too much"

Sakura nodded her head sorrowfully. An idea suddenly hit her and she smiled at the thought. She turned her body to Ino and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"But you _**can**_ still see him Ino!" Sakura said. She squeezed Ino's shoulders reassuringly.

"He's at Todai right? When you feel better you can go and see him for sure this time! I'll even--"

"He's not there!" Ino cut her off brusquely. Sakura's grin faltered.

"What…what do you mean...?"

Ino clenched her fists. She looked away.

"The information was wrong. I went there and asked for him…but--"

"You should've tried harder then"

Ino and Sakura both turned their heads to face the source of the voice.

Their eyes widened.

"Um…to look for me, I mean."

Ino felt her eyes sting with tears once more.

There Shikamaru stood, leaning against the wall with his hands shoved in his pockets. His face had turned bright pink from the confession earlier. He looked at Ino again and shyly averted his gaze when their eyes met.

Ino swallowed the lump in her throat.

"But then…how did--"

"Actually, he was the one who did the rescuing…not me…"

The girls turned to Shuji who had just entered the room.

Sakura raised an inquisitive brow and Shuji scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Well you see…It was Nara here who got to you first Ino-chan—er, -san. When he realized that I knew you he told me to take you to the hospital while he'd calm down the crowd"

Ino's eyes widened at the new information and she matched her gaze with Shikamarus to see if Shuji was telling the truth. The boy could only blush and look away in response.

Sakura smiled. She stood up and flattened the creases out on her black skirt.

"Well then, we'll just let you two catch up shall we?" she suggested, beaming at her friend. Ino blushed at the obvious implication. Sakura turned away from the bed and walked towards the door, ushering Shuji out as well.

The door slammed shut and an awkward silence passed between the two.

Ino was the first to speak.

"All these years…why didn't you come visit me? You knew where I lived…and still. I tried my hardest to find you but your whereabouts kept moving from place to place. Your parents didn't even know where you went. Whenever I thought I'd find you again it seemed like you'd purposely escape from my grasp…" Ino explained, recalling the painful memories.

Shikamaru 's expression was thick with emotion for a moment and he clenched his fists.

"I didn't…I didn't want to be seen by you"

Seeing a look of hurt cross Ino's face Shikamaru shook his head hastily, taking a step forward.

"Th-That's not what I meant! I mean…back then, you're dad said that he wouldn't acknowledge any boy who wasn't good enough for his daughter…" Shikamaru paused, flushing from the memory.

"I didn't realize this right away though…that I…loved you…" Their eyes meant and they both blushed.

"Five years after you moved I finally decided to take actions into my own hands…so I left home and traveled to different cities, visiting different libraries to brush up on my education. My parents were poor so they couldn't afford to put me in a school.

Ino blinked.

"But if you just came to me then I could've--"

Shikamaru hushed Ino with one look.

"I didn't want to rely on you either. Call it male ego or whatever you want but…a part of me didn't want to see you until I accomplished _**something**_. You were already becoming a famous singer that I felt like you were leaving me behind. So I guess in a way…it was also a journey to discover myself as well…" the boy sighed, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Man that sounded so lame…" he sighed.

Ino felt her heart skip a beat. She looked at Shikamaru, shaking her head slowly and wiping the stray tears from her eyes.

"No! That's…so sweet of you. I'm flattered…actually" she grinned shyly. "I'd never think someone as lazy as you would go through such…._**troublesome**_ lengths just for me" she giggled with a blush.

Shikamaru let loose a small scowl despite the burning sensation against his face.

Ino's smile faltered.

"But you still could've written letters to me or something…" she retorted grumpily.

Shikamaru laughed.

"I was afraid that if I did that I'd lose my resolve" he admitted truthfully.

Ino pouted, crossing her arms.

"Did it really take you that long to 'find yourself'? Five years? What if I'd moved on by then?"

Shikamaru fixed his eyes on Ino with a look of seriousness. The blonde found herself unconciously holding her breath.

"But you didn't"

Ino blushed.

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"To be honest…I kind of spent a year or two moping about that actually…"

Ino turned her gaze to him and raised a curious brow.

Shikamaru scratched his temple. "After finishing my studies abroad I came back and wondered if you'd still remember me…"

He turned to Ino to see a pout grace her lips.

"Don't be stupid Shikamaru…I'd never forget you…we grew up together…" she reassured.

The two friends averted each others gazes, recollecting their thoughts. Shikamaru coughed.

"You…you knew I was at Todai for awhile now didn't you? Why didn't you look for me then?" Shikamaru brought up curiously.

Ino played with her fingers before letting out a sigh.

"I had intentions to…but my schedule was just too busy that I never had time" came her answer. She looked at the clock on the wall before bringing her eyes back to her lap.

"Th-There's this drama that I was supposed to film for today…and…I had a kissing scene planned with Shuji-kun…"

It was Shikamaru's turn to look confused. Ino poked her two index fingers together in embarrassment.

"I…I didn't want that. I wanted my first kiss to be with you…not…with some actor whom I had no feelings for…" she finally explained, gaze still fixed on her lap. "I know that it's a silly thing but…I…I wanted my first love--and probably my only love, to have my first...kiss…"

Ino's rosy cheeks grew in color. She closed her eyes, afraid that if she looked at him she wouldn't be able to confess her feelings properly again.

"Shikamaru…I…I love-"

And it happened just like that.

Before Ino could even finish her sentence, she felt a pair of lips press softly against her own. Her eyes widened in surprise and Shikamaru slowly broke the kiss. Their eyes met and his cheeks reddened from their closeness. Shikamaru reached for her face and gently ran his thumb over the streaks on her face caused by her tears. He leaned in closely until their foreheads touched.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Ino…" he apologized, closing his eyes as he took in her sweet scent. Ino placed her hand on his.

"You'd better be. You have a lot of years to make up for" she reminded gruffly. Shikamaru chuckled. He opened his eyes.

"I'm not only entitled to your _**first**_ kiss am I?" he asked questioningly. Ino smiled and she leaned in to place a quick peck on his lips.

"No" she answered with amusement.

Shikamaru returned the smile, leaning in for another kiss which Ino happily accepted. He cupped her face, slowly leaning into the kiss to taste more of Ino.

They soon broke apart, only to lean in again the next second, each kiss becoming longer and less timid than the next. Ino wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck as he gently lowered her to the bed, propping one arm beside her so he wouldn't crush her body. He moved his hand from her face to her shoulder, trailing it down her arm until it rested at her waist. Ino hesitantly nipped at Shikamaru's bottom lip, making him groan from the sensation. He answered with a response of his own, prodding her lower lip slowly with his before she complied and shyly opened her mouth to let his tongue slip inside. She moaned as he explored her cavern, feeling how hesitant and slow he was with the process. Not being able to take it anymore she sighed into his mouth and grabbed his face with both of her hands, deepening the kiss further.

Ino let go of his face and reached out to pull off his hair tie, loving the feel of his hair between her fingers. Shikamaru smirked against her lips and moved his own hand to Ino's hair, twisting her golden locks around his finger playfully. He broke the kiss and trailed small kisses along Ino's jaw while she tried to catch her breath. Ino sighed into his caresses and giggled when his lips touched a sensitive spot. He shifted his body until it was comfortably against hers and began to nip her ear. Ino groaned and pulled him back by the hair, crashing their lips together once more for a breathtaking kiss. Shikamaru inwardly laughed at her impatience and broke the kiss again to trail his lips along her neck this time. He picked a spot just above her collarbone and kissed it gently before massaging it gently between his teeth. Ino gasped at the sensation and clutched his hair firmly in her grip, a blush rising to her cheeks. She felt her body heat rising and buried her head in his hair, panting from the pure ecstasy.

"Sh-Shika!" she cried out as he continued to suck at her sensitive skin.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"INO!" A voice broke out, halting the two in the actions.

Sakura stood before the two, completely unperturbed with the fact that Shikamaru had just been necking her best friend. After all, she had gotten waaaaay farther than _**that**_.

Ino let out a horrified squeak at seeing her best friend. She used her hands to hide her flushed face while Shikamaru gave a small yelp and released his hold on Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"If you two are done here I'd like to point out that I was able to reschedule the filming to four so you now have exactly twenty minutes to get ready for it" she announced calmly.

Ino fought down her blush and glared at her friend.

"What?! Can't I take today off?" she pleaded childishly. Shikamaru was too busy fixing his wrinkled shirt to back her up at the moment.

Sakura glared back. "No!"

Ino groaned, reluctantly fixing the strap of her bra and making her way out of bed. She handed Shikamaru his hair tie before a realization of sorts hit him.

"Wait. Did you just say that it was twenty minutes until four..?"

Sakura nodded.

Shikamaru cursed.

"Damn, I have to get going too…" he noted roughly, remembering his planned tutoring session.

Ino frowned, pulling on the hem of his shirt to get his attention. Shikamaru met her eyes.

"I'll see you again right?" she asked cutely.

Shikamaru nodded, giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Don't worry..." he began and leaned in so his mouth was next to her ear.

"We can continue later"

Ino's face grew hot and she shoved him playfully. The boy laughed and kissed her again before saying bye to Sakura and leaving the room.

The singer's eyes lingered at the door for a moment before she let out a sigh.

Sakura smirked at her friend.

"So was it worth it waiting ten whole years to have your first kiss?" she asked in amusement. Ino walked over to the mirror to fix her hair. She spotted Sakura in the reflection.

"Yeah. First kisses are important after all…" she spotted the love bite forming on her neck and grinned, "but I think I enjoy his other ones more"

* * *

**O-WA-RI**

* * *

Oh my goodness I didn't think I'd be able to finish it! Ugh but now it's like 2 AM and I am freakishly tired so you guys totally owe me! I'm going to be expecting some reviews for this! :D

I intentionally had the idea of writing the ending differently. I wanted Ino to kiss Shikamaru at the campus and have it broadcasted live somehow on national TV but then it'd totally drag the story on longer…but oh well! I totally love the idea of and innocent relationship between Shikamaru and Ino anyway. It's a change of pace for me…

It was my first time writing a super intense make-out scene so I hope that went well.

Oh, and regarding Shikamaru, he already graduated from some super awesome college abroad. He's just working as a janitor to make some cash. With his brains he probably could've found a better paying job but don't forget that his parents have no idea about him going abroad so they think he's getting his degree at Todai! Plus, I find the contrasts between his lazy attitude and the profession of a janitor totally amusing haha!

The more reviews I get the faster I feel like updating my stories!

And lastly, I was thinking of making this a two-shot and have the next part a bit more humorous since this one was so dramatic. What do you guys think?

P.S: Sorry for the long rant!


End file.
